


Feet

by GutterChurl



Series: Paraphilia [2]
Category: DIV, Jrock
Genre: Crossdressing, Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterChurl/pseuds/GutterChurl
Summary: After coercing Shogo into helping him explore his fetishes, Chisa feels kind and decides to let the other do something more simple than last time. Shogo still feels a mite uncomfortable.





	Feet

Dinner had been awkward for Shogo. It had started normal enough, but when Chisa brought up what he had planned for the evening, it made Shogo feel anxious. He was vague, and had simply told Shogo that he wished to give him an easier, safer fetish to help him fulfil, but it still set him on edge. Whatever it was would be unusual, Shogo was sure. If Chisa thought that asphyxiating himself with a rope a few days before wasn’t cause for alarm, the very idea of him wanting to attempt something else was worrying. Still, Shogo had agreed to this, and he didn’t see much of a way out of it. As Chisa had mentioned before, if Shogo didn’t accompany him, he would find someone who would, and with Chisa’s good looks, that wouldn’t be difficult. Whoever Chisa found to assist him could potentially hurt him, and Shogo didn’t want to take that chance.  
“I’ll just go upstairs and get ready,” informed Chisa after finishing his last mouthful of food. “How much longer are you gonna be eating for?”  
“I don’t know,” answered Shogo. “I usually finish before you, and I haven’t got much left, so not long. How come you finished so quickly, anyway?”  
Chisa put his hands on his hips gave Shogo a cheeky wink. “Guess I must be eager.”  
Shogo sighed through his nose as he took a bite of his duck gyoza.  
“You’ll be fine, Shogo. I promise, this won’t be as weird as last time,” assured Chisa, making his way to the door. “Just meet me upstairs when you’ve finished eating. I should be ready by then.”

Shogo gingerly finished his dinner and put his plate in the sink in the kitchen. He stared at the clock and drummed his fingers on the countertop beside him, wondering what Chisa might have in store for him. He tried to convince himself that whatever it was couldn’t be as bad as last time, but he certainly had his doubts. Not wanting to keep the other waiting, he nervously made his way up the stairs and to Chisa’s bedroom door.  
He knocked quietly on the door. “Chisa? Can… can I… come in?”  
“Mm-hm, I’m ready,” came the reply. Chisa kept the seductiveness in his voice to a minimum so as not to make Shogo feel any more uncomfortable than he already was.

Upon opening the door, Shogo found Chisa reclining on his bed wearing a short, pleated pink skirt with a black waistband. It was so short that the black lacy panties he wore underneath were clearly visible. He also wore a pair of black fishnet long socks which hugged his legs and revealed the creamy skin underneath in diamonds.  
“Umm… Chisa, what… is… umm… I…” stammered Shogo. He was completely lost for words.  
“I wanted to make my legs and feet look sexy for you, Shogo,” replied Chisa, waving his feet. Shogo hesitantly walked closer and noticed that Chisa had painted his toenails hot pink. “Foot fetishism. That’s what I want to do with you tonight. I did this because I wanted to arouse you more than me this time. It’s only fair, right?”  
“Umm…”  
“You are aroused, aren’t you? Be honest.”  
Shogo was definitely aroused, but it was difficult to find an appropriate reaction nonetheless. He’d seen a close friend looking sexier and more seductive than any model or porn star he had seen before, and - despite Chisa having been admittedly attractive - it was a little jarring, to say the least. This wasn’t really how friends were supposed to see each other.  
“Well, yes, but… I wasn’t expecting this,” admitted Shogo.  
“So, it’s a pleasant surprise, then?” asked Chisa, smiling up at Shogo and holding the end of his skirt in between his finger and thumb. He lifted it slightly, showing off his panties as if it wasn’t obvious enough already that he was wearing them.  
“I suppose so,” answered Shogo. “What, err… what exactly do you want me to do?”  
“Play with my feet,” responded Chisa frankly.  
“Okay, but… how?” asked Shogo, his cheeks flushing bright red. Whatever Chisa said next was what Shogo would have to do to him. He felt like he had cornered himself just by asking, but there was no escaping the inevitable.  
“I guess licking them would be a good start, wouldn’t you?”  
“I mean… you’re the expert. I… guess I could do that.”  
Inhaling deeply through his nose, Shogo crouched down and took Chisa’s foot in his hands. He stared at it for a few moments, making sure it was clean before he acted any further. It may have seemed silly, but this was new to Shogo, and he had never been aroused by feet before. He was no prude, but he wasn’t particularly adventurous, either.  
Once he was a little more comfortable, Shogo poked his tongue through one of the diamond-shaped holes in the sock encasing Chisa’s left leg. Chisa giggled at the contact, and his giggles turned into loud laughs as Shogo flicked his tongue against the skin.  
“Easy! You almost kicked me in the face there,” chided Shogo.  
“It’s tickly!” responded Chisa, his voice lilting with amusement.  
“Chisa, if you want me to do this to you, you’re gonna have to calm down a little. You asked me for this, after all,” Shogo reminded the other man.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’ll be good, now,” replied Chisa.  
Shogo paused for a moment before teasing the sole of Chisa’s foot with the tip of his tongue again. He could Chisa’s foot tensing up as he tried not to squirm and laugh.  
“Chisa, you’re gonna laugh again, aren’t you?” asked Shogo.  
“Just… take off my sock. Maybe it’s because you’re just teasing it? I mean, if you gave it a big lick, it might feel less tickly.”  
Shogo thought about what Chisa had just said. In some ways, it was cute, and in other ways, it was strangely… disgusting. It certainly wasn’t the worst thing in the world, but the thought of wiping his tongue all over someone else’s foot was a little unappealing to Shogo. Nevertheless, he removed Chisa’s sock by the tip and dropped it on the floor next to him. He brought Chisa’s foot closer to his face and kissed the heel, making Chisa moan quietly. He continued to leave long, tender kisses on the bottom of the foot before slowly working his way up to the middle, where it curved inwards. He ran the side of his tongue along the arch, and a faint rustling noise above him indicated that Chisa had snaked his hand into his panties and was touching himself.  
“Mmm, Shogo, I like it when you kiss my feet,” said Chisa in a soft tone.  
Without saying a word, Shogo kissed his way up to Chisa’s toes, slowly easing his mouth down onto the largest one and sucking on it gently. Chisa moaned again, still rubbing his now-erect length.  
After about a minute of sucking on the toe, Shogo licked from the bottom of Chisa’s foot to the top, eliciting another pleasured moan from the other. His feet were clearly sensitive, and it made Shogo wonder if everyone’s feet were like that.  
“Ah! Shogo, baby, do you like my feet?” asked Chisa, his voice cracking slightly as precum oozed from his cock onto his fingers.  
“Mm-hm,” responded Shogo as he left more kisses on Chisa’s foot. In truth, he didn’t really know if he actually _liked_ Chisa’s feet, but this experience was nowhere near as bad as he was expecting. It was unusual, but at the very least, it wasn’t terrible.  
Wanting to please the other, Shogo brought Chisa’s toes to his mouth and took them all in at once, slowly devouring the end of his foot. Chisa was moaning uncontrollably now - absolutely fucking ecstatically - as if he was receiving an actual blow job. Shogo sucked on his foot, dribbling saliva, as he massaged Chisa’s bony ankle.  
“Ah… Shogo…” moaned Chisa, pumping himself hard.  
Shogo let out a prolonged moan around the skin, his lips vibrating around it.  
“Ah, Shogo, yes!” Chisa arched his back and pushed his foot further into Shogo’s mouth - almost too far, in fact - as semen spurted out onto his stomach.

Removing the foot from his mouth, Shogo looked up at Chisa, still rubbing the ankle in a soothing manner.  
“Was that nice?” asked Shogo.  
“Yeah, baby…” answered Chisa, panting. “…I have wanted that for… for so long…”  
“Well, now, you’ve had it,” replied Shogo matter-of-factly.  
“Mm-hm,” agreed Chisa. He lifted his head to make eye contact with Shogo. “Did you… did you like it?”  
“I mean… you’re happy, right?”  
“Well… yes.”  
“Then I’m happy, too. That’s why I’m doing this, Chisa, to make you happy.”  
Chisa sighed, his facial expression apologetic. “That’s the best it’s gonna get, isn’t it?”  
Shogo lowered Chisa’s foot to the ground and took his hands from it. “Listen, I won’t lie to you. I won’t string you along. I’m not… I’m not kinky. This isn’t my thing and I don’t think it ever will be. But… this _is_ your thing. I know you’re into some strange things, some of which are dangerous. You’re my friend, so I feel it’s my duty to be there for you and to stop you from getting hurt. That’s how I feel about this.”  
“Umm… okay, then…” replied Chisa, staring down at his sweaty thighs so as to avert Shogo’s gaze.  
“Is that good enough?” asked Shogo.  
“I mean… I could find someone else.”  
“Who?”  
“I dunno, someone?”  
“See, that’s my issue. It’d be someone you don’t know, someone who might hurt you. I wouldn’t do that,” promised Shogo. “Ever. Okay?”  
Chisa’s eyes met Shogo’s again, and his pink lips curled up into a smile. “Okay, then.”  
Chisa got up off the bed and crouched down to Shogo’s level. He took his head in his hands and planted a kiss on the top. “Thank you, Shogo.”


End file.
